Ear-level communication systems are used for hearing impaired individuals to use a communication device such as a cellular phone or other devices transmitting audio signals. They also allow private, hand-free use of such a communication device by individuals with normal hearing.
An ear-level communication system generally includes tethered or wireless headsets with a microphone boom or a microphone within a cord of the headset to detect voice of the person wearing the headsets. An alternative way to detect voice is via bone connection. Examples include a “clam” shell device that couples to the helix and a custom earmold with a vibration detector on the outer shell. Voice is picked up by detecting bone vibration caused by, and representative of, the voice of the person wearing the device.
Bi-directional communication has been achieved by a simplex system including a device in the ear canal that both transmits sound to and picks up sound within the ear canal. The device is tethered to a push-to-talk (PTT) system such as a walkie talkie. It is not full duplex and therefore requires interaction by the user in order to switch from listen mode to talk mode.
Voice operated exchange (VOX) is used to conserve energy when voice is not being detected or transmitted. For example, a headset system includes two ear pieces—for full duplex communication with one earpiece for transmitting and the other for receiving voice—and uses ear canal voice detection to trigger a VOX circuit in a control unit wired to the headset. The system requires a headset with two headphones and wires connecting the headphone to a control unit such as a device clipped on belt. In another example, a full duplex system includes a single headphone to transmit and receive voice, again with a VOX circuit in a control unit wired to the headphone.
Such ear-level communication systems are likely to be worn by person for log periods of time. Users with hearing loss may use such a system on a regular basis, both as a conventional hearing aid allowing communication directly with a person and as a hearing aid allowing communicating through another device. Users with normal hearing may wear such a system to be communicatively connected to another person or facility without the need to hold a device at any time. For appearance or secrecy reasons, minimal visibility is generally desirable. Wired connection between a headset or earpiece and a controller makes the system easily visible and is cumbersome to users who need to communicate while being physically active.
Thus, there is a need for an ear-level communication system that is not easily visible. A need related to miniaturization is that the longevity of the system between battery replacements or recharges.